1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric component arrangement structure for a vehicle, a vehicle having the electric component arrangement structure, and a method for arranging an electric component in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an electric component arrangement structure, an ECU of an engine is supported and couplers of respective electric components are arranged in a case of the ECU in a concentrated manner, in a sub-frame part of a body frame that is located in front of a main frame part for supporting the engine and supports a steering shaft (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-280578 A). The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-280578 A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In a conventional structure, the arrangement of a plurality of electric components around the steering shaft on the front side of the vehicle body has an impact on a weight balance between the front side and the rear side of the vehicle body.